1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a protective liner for protecting the cargo area and sides of a motor vehicle when carrying cargo, and more particularly, to such a liner made of disposable material that is selectively adjustable in size to fit the cargo area of different types of motor vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Minivans and sports utility vehicles are very popular. One reason for their popularity is that they can transport a large number of people and cargo. Although these vehicles provide a truck-like ride, their interiors often include leather upholstery and deep-piled carpeting which most owners want to protect.
Disposable liners have been used to protect the bed of a pick-up truck. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,874 describes a disposable liner for the bed of a pick-up truck having a pair of side flaps, a front flap, a tailgate flap, and a pair of wheel well knockouts.
One drawback with these liners is that they are not designed to be used in the interior storage area of a station wagon, minivan or a sports utility vehicle. An important functional difference between the storage areas in these types of vehicles and the bed of a pick-up truck is that the liner for a station wagon, minivan or a sports utility vehicle can be made of non-water resistant material and must have sealed bottom and side panels to prevent spillage or leakage into the storage area. Another important functional difference is that the front flap of the liner should be adjustable to conform with the back support of the rear seat so that the entire storage area may be used. A further important functional difference is that the rear flap of the liner should be adjustable to partially or completely open to allow cargo items to be easily placed or removed from the liner and at the same time, keep any loose cargo items from spilling onto the carpet.